Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 15
*The pillar that was blocking your path during the Spirit Doku fight now lowers. Now we can move on to the depths of hell.* Right off the bat, Ghost Fish will start to appear in the circular arena area. Use the same strategies from before to kill them. Move ahead, and you'll enter the Palace Compound. Check the ninja body to the left for a Map of the Labyrinth. Save your game with the nearby save statue, then proceed right. The chest at the end of the path contains a Great Spirit Elixir. Now, go back left, and go up the pathway. You'll have to deal with a Clipper Fiend, along with several Sewer Zombies. Go straight, but don't go to your right (across the Imperial Core Bridge). You'll see a large door in the distance. Equip a suitable weapon, and take care of the surrounding Ghost Fish that appear. Remember that Fire Wheels Ninpo makes battling them EXTREMELY easy. Press X on the large door, and Ryu will open it up. You'll now be back on the large stairwell from before that you could not get through. Look to your left (right up top) for a ninja body. Check it to receive the Key of Decayed Soul, along with Dai's Diary. Apparently the great "leader" of the Black Spiders could not make it through. You may want to refill at Muramasa's Shop in Tairon. - To do so, run down the stairs, and open the large door at the bottom. Cross the Great Bridge, head through the square, and proceed through the green door. Muramasa's shop should be located right at the corner of the street. Here's what you're going to need for the final battle: -> At least 2 Talisman of Rebirths -> 5 Great Spirit Elixirs -> 10 Elixirs of Spiritual Life -> 3 Great Devil Elixirs -> Maxed Upgrade on Dabilahro -> Max explosive arrows, APFSDS Cores -> Return all scarabs you've gained thus far - If you simply don't have the essence to earn this equipment, then do Imperial Core runs (by killing the Ghost Fish on each floor). You'll understand what I mean later. Once you're refilled, head back up the long stairwell, and go back to the Palace Compound. Make your way back, and make a sharp left. Cross the bridge, and it should slowly rotate the camera view to twist it horizontally. Once you're at the door, press X, and Ryu will use the Key of Decayed Soul. You'll now be on the first floor of the Imperial Core. Quickly equip your Dabilahro, as you'll be forced to deal with 8 Dinosaur Fiends. These nasty creatures can bite you and toss your for fair damage. They also have a tail whip. Watch out for the enhanced fire-versions (have gray scaled skins), as these ones are tougher to kill. Try forming a 7-hit combo with the Dabilahro (kills them if performed entirely on one fiend). I think the combo was XXXXYXY. You can also use your maxed out Inazuma Ninpo to quickly shock them to death. Once they're dead, walk to the center pillar in the room, and press X. Ryu will offer the Raptor, Deity of Sentiment. Head through the unlocked door. The following stairwell has Ghost Fish that randomly pop up along your way. The easiest way to get past this area is to use the Fire Wheels Ninpo (or Vigoorian Flails). There are approximately 4-5 stairwells you'll have to traverse across, so make use of the added essence. It's perfect for essence runs, and increasing your primary source of income. The chest up top at the end of the stairwell contains a Great Spirit Elixir. Open the door up, and head inside. On the second floor, you'll be greeted by a mix of Dinosaur Fiends, and Fire Dragon Fiends. As before, equip the Dabilahro, and make quick use of them. There are more fire fiends this time though. Offer the Wolf, Deity of Wisdom on the center pillar to unlock the next area. Proceed through, and go up the steps - more Ghost Fish to deal with as well. Open the door up top, and you'll now be on the third floor. This time, it gets a tad more challenging. Equip either the Kitetsu or True Dragon Sword, and start to wreak havoc. You'll be forced to deal with a mix of Sewer Zombies and Clipper Fiends. The Kitetsu will allow you to suck some health out of the fiends, making the battle slightly easier. Try to be quick and nimble on your feet. Use the Inazuma Ninpo if the going gets tough. Hide behind the center pillar if you're facing several Clipper Fiends. Once they're eliminated, head to the center altar, and place the Devil, Deity of Immorality. Open the unlocked door, and head on up. As usual, our ghost-like friends want to play for a bit. Once you reach the top of the stairwell, open the nearby chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. - Also, look up top along the northern/right side. Drop down the ledge, and curl around the building. You'll find Golden Scarab #1 near the end of this curled ledge. This is the last available Golden Scarab in the game, and make sure you visit Muramasa (and hand it to him), if you're aiming for the 50 scarab challenge. Open up the door to head into the fourth floor. You'll have to deal with four Clipper Fiends. I found it best to use your Inazuma Ninpo. Try to lay down a few slashes, retreat out, then cast. You can always refill your red essence via the Ghost Fish stairwells. Once the targets have been destroyed, head to the altar and place the Serpent, Deity of Creation. Make your way through, and you'll now be at the Gates of Hell (appropriate name, eh?). Go to your right, and open the chest at the end for a Great Devil Elixir. The other chest near the save point has a Great Spirit Elixir. Save your game via the progress statue, and prepare for one of the final battles (not over yet, you'll get another chance to refill up if you wish). Step on the portal, and you'll be warped to the Fiend Realm. The entire battle sequence is setup like this: 1) Battle around 10 Sewer Zombies -> Fairly easy. Use the True Dragon Sword, block, counter attack, and have some chop suey fun. After you kill them all, the Underworld Fiend will warp you to the next minion. 2) Battle a reincarnated Tentacle Boss -> Same strategy as before. Two flying sparrow attacks can usually knock off one tentacle. Repeat the strategy, knock off both tentacles, then suck in the dropped essence from the organs to perform an ultimate technique. Have the True Dragon Sword equipped for a VERY damaging combo. You can also use the Art of the Fire Wheels to increase that damage. Tentacles drop red/blue essence. 3) Battle 10 more Sewer Fiends, except with interference -> The same as the first battle, except the Underworld Fiend will toss fire projectiles at you. You'll hear an "Argh!" in the background. When this occurs, quickly start running, and jump before the projectile lands on you. The boss can injure his own minions, so try to "aim" the fireballs into his own comrades. If you get in a caught situation, try to use your Ninpo (but save some for later). 4) Battle reincarnated Ice Worm -> Same as the Ice Worm from Chapter 12 (where you retrieved the Eye of Ice). This one is a tad more aggressive though when it comes to casting ice spells. Attacks to watch out for are when he wiggles his head around. This means ice spikes are going to be cast up wherever you are standing. Quickly start running and keep jumping to avoid the magic attack. Also, avoid his feet stomps, arm swipes, and head grab. Jump get behind him, lay down a few slashes, and retreat out. Ninpo is fairly ineffective against him, so avoid using it. 5) Battle Underworld Fiend -> This is an annoying battle mainly because of how "jumpy" the boss is. To start off, he basically flies around on his devilish wings, and has a few attacks. He can summon Sewer Fiends at will. You'll only face three at a maximum time. If you're surrounded, quickly cast the Inazuma Ninpo to rid of them. Inazuma is also the most effective Ninpo to use on him if you're in desperate need of attack power. Occasionally, he'll toss fireballs at you (in fours). You can roll, jump, roll, and then jump to avoid these. Usually after the projectile toss, he'll start to spin in the air. When this occurs, quickly start running, and leap out of the way as he slams into the ground. When he's stuck, run back up, and lay down a 5-6 hit combo with the True Dragon Sword. If he doesn't spin, he'll usually charge at you low to the ground. Avoid the oncoming attack (by rolling), then counter attack. ************************************************************************** * Alternate Strategy for Underworld Fiend (thanks to Kyuta Syuko) * ************************************************************************** * An easier method of knocking down the Underworld Fiend's health is to * * avoid the zombies he casts, then wait for him to perform his spinnig * * move. When he dives into the ground, cast the Ice Storm ninpo to yield * * a high amount of combo damage. This strategy works better if you can * * lure him to crash near the arena walls. Then, cast it whenever he's in * * between the wall and Ryu. He'll be partially trapped, and he'll suffer * * roughly about 20 hits. * ************************************************************************** *The leader of the Underworld will then flourish and plummet to the ground. In his place, a bright and shining aura will appear.* Run up to the center, and grab the aura. You'll receive the Demon, Deity of Destruction. Head on up through the two center paths up ahead, and jump onto the portal. Press X, and you'll be warped back to the Gates of Hell. This is the last chance you'll get to refill your items, purchase goods from Muramasa, or get any missed scarabs. Do it now, or else hold your peace forever. Walk up to the idol near the save point, and place it in. The Demon, Deity of Destruction, will be interlocked in the ancient altar. A tall doorway will be opened up to reveal a spiral skull stairwell that leads above. Save your game before proceeding on. Remember, you should have lots of Devil Elixirs, Life Potions, and Talismans of Rebirths before proceeding on. Look above for the item list recommended. Now, wall run up the wall with the altar on it. Then, wall run up again. Start running up the steps. After a bit, a cutscene will open up. *Ryu will suddenly stop on the stairwell. It starts to shake, and crumbles down below. Ryu plummets at blazing speeds, and lands inside a field full of colorful flowers. Suddenly, he is greeted by a large statue that resembles Alma, but isn't quite her (the Vigoorian Emperor). The field then withers away, and the true battlefield is actually in hell. Ryu will then cast a spell that carves out some of the stone floor into a giant floating platform. Let's kill this Emperor, and get the Dark Dragon Blade back!* & --------------------- =& ~= LEVEL FIFTEEN BOSS | Vigoor Emperor (I) | DIFFICULTY: ** =~ & --------------------- =& ~ This boss is much harder than actually pumped up to be. Start off by ~ & equipping the True Dragon Sword, and the Inferno Ninpo. This boss is VERY& ~ weak to the Inferno Ninpo. Simply cast the spell multiple times, and ~ & refill your supply via the purchased Great Devil Elixirs from before. To & ~ control the moving platform, use the left joystick to swivel left/right, ~ & up/down. Hold down the L trigger to raise your position vertically. You & ~ can also jump by pressing the A button. Each time you get knocked off the~ & platform, one from below will snatch you before you hit the lava. To make& ~ the battle easy, keep casting the Inferno Ninpo. If you run out of Ninpo,~ & get close to the boss, and slash the four glowing spots on his body. They& ~ look like white glowing orbs. Each section will get destroyed after so ~ & many hits. Fairly easy if you ask me. As for his laser attacks, you can & ~ dodge one by running in the opposite direction. The other requires ~ & elevating yourself to find the gap in the lasers. If you're in danger of & ~ being hit, cast your Ninpo to protect you temporarily. ~ & & *After defeating the huge statue, a second form is revealed. That sneaky Emperor always has something up his sleeve. His true form revealed shows he's actually a giant skull head surrounded by tiny skulls. Very fitting for the hell scenery.* & ---------------------- & ~= LEVEL FIFTEEN BOSS | Vigoor Emperor (II) | DIFFICULTY: *** =~ & ---------------------- & ~ Before you attempt anything, equip the Vigoorian Flails, and preferably ~ & Ice/Lightning Ninpo. This boss basically has two main attacks. It will & ~ usually send off several flying skulls at you that nip away at your life ~ & bar quickly. Usually if you're hit early on, you'll keep getting pelted, & ~ and die quite quickly. To counter this, start swinging your flails ~ & whenever the heads get near. The fast attack speed of the Vigoorian & ~ Flails kills the skull heads quite easily. Killing the heads will also ~ & damage the boss's life bar, which is a huge plus. Secondly, equip & ~ explosive arrows, and start to shoot the boss in the distance. Keep ~ & nailing the skulls that respawn. If you run out of a certain type of & ~ ammo, switch to another (APFSDS Cores, Normal arrows). Try to nail him in~ & the distance whenever he's NOT attacking you. If he jumps on the lava & ~ platform near you, try to get in close, and lay down a few slashes. Use ~ & the ice or lightning ninpo if you desire. Here comes the tricky part. & ~ During his flying heads attack, after a bit, his giant head will fly off ~ & towards you, and attempt to bite you. This grapple attack does extreme & ~ damage, and can often spell out your doom. Keep your eyes focused in the ~ & distance for this attack, and STOP attacking the flying heads. Start to & ~ run away. If he gets close, cast your Ninpo to repel him away. ~ & & *The last form of the Vigoorian Emperor will crumble, and sink into the lava below. Ryu is then transformed back into his original human form (along with all other Fiends), since the Vigoor Emperor was pretty much the head Fiend. The Dark Dragon Blade that the emperor possessed is now stuck on a rock ledge above.* Category:Guide